The present invention relates generally to animated toys, and more particularly to those toys adapted to imitate multiple personas.
In recent years animation in children's toys has become very popular. Animated toys may include a system for generating motion, typically driven by small rotating motors that connect to gears, pulleys, or levers. Some animation systems also include electronics for controlling the animation, and for controlling speech. Examples of such toys, including those that imitate common household pets such as dogs, cats, or dragons, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,808,142; 4,850,930; 4,900,289; 4,923,428; 5,074,821; 5,281,180; 5,324,225; 5,501,627; 5,636,994; 5,655,945; 5,802,488; 5,912,454; 6,149,490; and 6,322,420; and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 20020016128 and 20020078363. The disclosures of each of those patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference.